My Collection Of One Shots
by Girlicious-ShaneLover
Summary: It's simple: I love smut, so why not post a bunch of them? Mostly Edward and Bella. Come read and enjoy my collection of one shot smuts.


**A/N THESE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE, THEY ARE STEPHANIE MEYER. This is my first story and I am not new to FF, I love reading stories and I thought, why don't i post minnie lemons? So here it is. I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions, praise or constructive criticism. I will post over time if I know that people are liking and enjoying it. I hope you enjoy this one shot x**

I lowered my mouth over him and he put his hand in my hair to hold my head still and pushed up into my mouth.

"Is this okay?" he whispered. "It's not too hard?"

I moaned a happy sound.

His hips thrust into me, his cock moving to my throat.

"Such a soft mouth…always so sweet and so soft and wet…oh Bella it feels good, always so good…" He held my head still as he quickly and vigorously moved his hips, his cock thrusting down my throat. He sped up and his thrusts increased intensity as i was gagging on every thrust, saliva dripping down my mouth. I loved my Edward dominating me like this.

"Fuck baby, I can smell how ready you are, Bella I know that smell, I could make you come so hard right now…" He held my head to his pelvis for a few moments before letting me go. I gasped for breath before he repeated this, groaning when i swirled my tongue around the head.

"Ahhhh…oh God…your mouth is so sweet to me, you take such good care of me…" He continued his hard and desperate thrusts, moaning and groaning with each thrust down my throat.

"Fuck!" He yelled when I gagged on his cock, my throat tightening around the head. This only encouraged him to slam his cock down my throat as I gagged more and choked on his huge dick.

"God Bella…I love you, beautiful, your hair, oh God it's so soft, I love you so much. I love watching your pretty lips wrapped around my cock as you suck me. So fucking sexy baby."

"Unng!" He moaned when I released his dick and lowered my head to suck on his balls, taking one into my mouth and sucking gently before moving on the other. I then licked a long line from his balls to the base of his dick to the head of his cock, collecting pre-cum on his slit. I moaned, I loved the taste of his cum.

"So good so fucking good…mmm yes, suck harder, that's right, don't be afraid to use your teeth, oh Bella you know my body so well…can you feel how hard I am?" He went back to taking control and continued to slam his cock in my mouth, completely fascinated by his cock moving in and out of my mouth as his body shook.

"Bella…do you know how beautiful you are?" He stopped his movements and pulled his dick out of my mouth. It was throbbing and dripping with my saliva and his pre-cum. He grabbed the base and slapped my cheek with the shaft of his cock. "Do you want my cock back in your pretty little hot, tight and wet mouth, baby?" I moaned, I loved it when Edward talked to me using dirty words. " Answer me!" He slapped my cheek with his cock again.

"Yes please! Put your big hard cock back in my mouth, I need it. I want to taste your cum dripping down my throat." His cock twitched.

"Open up your mouth and stick your tongue out for me." He slapped his cock on my tongue a few times, moaning at the sight. He guided his cock back in my mouth, not stopping until I took all of his in. He held and and let out an exaggerated moan. He pulled put all the way and did it again and again. He couldn't take any more and let a deep grunt. He pulled my hair harshly and fucked my mouth, showing no mercy. "I love to hear those wet cucking sounds when you suck my cock real good and proper like that. Suck me _harder_ baby. _Fuck yeah..." _ He grunted with each thrust as his balls slapped against my chin. Now and then he would stop his actions and dip his balls into my mouth before going back to fucking my mouth with his dick.

"Damn, oh God, oh…I'm going to eat that pussy like a fucking animal when we get home. Yeah baby, I can see your pussy dripping for me. I'm going to eat your cunt and drink your juices when you cum in my mouth."

"Fuck Bella…Baby I'm…I'm going to come so hard…fuck…"

"Oh, so warm, oh you're sucking me so hard…oh…Bella I'm…Oh God yes…oh…oh…FUCK! FUCK! UNGHHHHH!"

He held my head still as he released in several hard streams and I took all of it, moaning against him. His cum filled up my mouth as i swallowed it up quickly, he continued thrusting until he was sure that I had milked him completely.

He pulled his cock from my mouth and I placed a soft, open mouthed kiss on his head. His dick twitched, he is insatiable.

He rested his head against the headrest, breathing heavily.

I ran my index finger along the side of my mouth and smiled at him. "My that was delicious. We have to do that again."

"Well," he chuckled. "You're good at what you do."

**A/N Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. Reviews are love. :)**

**xoxoGirliciousxoxo**


End file.
